User talk:Anobi/Archive 2
Library refs So, I really still don't have time to help at all, but I've noticed for stuff like Ebony & Ivory, the library cites that I spent so much time compiling had gotten some false information inserted into them. Could you and the other admins get together and check those out, and perhaps copy them to an archive that is locked from editing, so that we have an incorruptible source for them?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:03, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :What if we created sub pages for the things we have library refs? For example, "Ebony & Ivory/Files"? Would that do, or would that be creating too many pages? (If anyone else out there wants to give their opinion, please do!) --Anobi 05:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Can you Ban this User? This users Dantemaster13 is completely Spam edited a ton of pages -_- I am trying my best to revert them all back. -=X Zero X=- 00:32, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Sadly he is doing it all again and worse this time -_- -=X Zero X=- 01:39, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for that, if that happens again it will be really useful ^-^, Also can I ask you to delete some old Images since I replaced them with Higher Res .png -=X Zero X=- 07:18, April 12, 2012 (UTC) *I have added Category:Candidates for deletion to the images there is like 40 xD. Enjoy ;) -=X Zero X=- 08:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Badge Frame Icon .png's Those badges you uploaded do you have the frames? because I could most likely make some like this with the in game D,C,B,A,S with less clutter what do you think? -=X Zero X=- 07:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :The Wiki actually adds the frames, so what I just upload is this. If you have pretty and clean versions I would welcome them! I've been trying very hard to find nice shots of the ranks, but the best I can do is crop them from other peoples' walkthroughs on Youtube, so there's definitely room for improvement. I think only admins can edit the badges, so you'll have to upload the images for me. --Anobi 03:39, April 19, 2012 (UTC) : here we go and no need to thank me for the Images trust me I have a lot in back log -_- -=X Zero X=- 05:15, April 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Need, schmeed! I wanted to, so I did! Thanks again! And thanks for the lettering, too! --Anobi 05:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Trivia for Temen-ni-gru? There's a book called Devil May Cry by Sherrilyn Kenyon, it involves the Sumerian God Nanna/Sin hunting demons and preventing an apocalypse. I think it fits with the background of the Temen-ni-gru, should I add it? ^,...,^ 03:09, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I can do basic edits, but coding was/is way beyond me. ^,...,^ 20:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :: :: 'Kay, no problem. Wait, Dante is compared to Jesus?! O_o;;; ^,...,^ 03:34, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :He's the half-human son of a god-like figure and he gets crucified on more than one occasion. I never said it was a great coparison ^-^; --Anobi 04:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :LMAO Good lord. That's gotta be the worst comparison ever. Mary Magdalene might have been a hooker, she might not have been, but either way I can't see Jesus hanging out with her at work. Dante on the other hand... If the manga is canon he'd do more than hang out. See Code 1, pg29, Tokyopop translation. :>_> :<_< :Okay you were right, Classic Dante is a deviant. ^,...,^ 05:38, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Idea: Fanon section? The Assassin's Creed wiki has a section for fan-created content (Characters, story, ect) that was added to attract more users to the site - See http://assassinscreed.wikia.com/wiki/ACFanon:Home As you can see, there's areas for both fan-canon and fan's-idea-of-so-not-happening. And they have clear rules about keeping fanon separate from official content. I know that we're a small wiki, so I thought maybe we could try the same thing. You could turn your game with Django into the first pages. ^,...,^ 19:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :It's not a bad idea. I recall we used to have something like that, but it languished in Category:Candidates for deletion for quite some time. I can't find it now, which leads me to believe someone (maybe even myself) finally buried it. We do have a general policy against fan-made works. Some of the admins before me had a zero-tolerance policy for it, but I don't mind it as long as it's kept to user pages and blogs and correctly categorized as "User something". Part of being a community is sharing your obsession interest, after all. Still, I'm personally not a fan of fan fiction--crazy, I know, considering I create so much of it--but I'm all for opening up a discussion about it. The main thing I'm concerned about is policing such a section. I really don't want to have to do that... It's hard enough to keep up with the changes on the main wiki. --Anobi 05:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for not shooting me down right off the bat. The ACFanon pages are locked so that only the creator can edit them or give a one-use coupon to do so, so there's not much chance of vandalism, all outside contributions to a Fanon goes on the Talk page. The main worries about policing a section like that would be x-ratings and contamination of the main section, right? I admit I don't know blip about adminning, but those two things are what comes to mind. ^,...,^ 22:14, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :Opening up the wiki to fan works would in theory attract more contributors, and I'm all for expanding the wiki community. (I'm so lonely...) I'm just not sure adding a fanon section would be keeping with the original intent of this wiki. There's got to be some way of creating a happy medium. Hm. Keep thinking about it; I sure will. --Anobi 03:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I will. Oh there's also a forum on the AC wiki, maybe we could do something like that... Or do we already have one? If we do, I ain't found it yet. >_>;; ^,...,^ 03:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ::We don't. I'll have to look into how to manage one of those. --Anobi 03:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Sparda's alias First of all, I'm sorry I posted here, I just can't find the edit button on your archive page. Second, can I add "The Devil" to one of Sparda's alias since Arkham sometimes use this instead of his name? E.g. "Impressive. I expected nothing less from the Devil’s descendents." Ya, I think this alone may not be enough, but how he said it is the point right?I need more dark power! 13:07, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :No, you posted in the right place. Talk pages are for active topics, like this one! Archives are locked from editing because they are archived for posterity: They're where old topics and closed conversations go when they're no longer relevant and the Talk page gets too long. :As for calling Sparda "the Devil", well, I don't really consider that an alias. "Tony Redgrave" is an alias, or "Dark Slayer", because they invoke a specific person. "The Devil" is too generic to be used as an alias because it can be used to describe just about anyone in the series. If someone else disagrees with me and thinks that "the Devil" is an appropriate alias for Sparda, feel free to jump in on the conversation here. --Anobi 05:24, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright cool, you made a point. Thanks for the reply ^^I need more dark power! 08:43, May 17, 2012 (UTC) MoS For lulz purposes decided to kinda move my... I mean, our draft of MoS to its rightful place. And then add some more stuff to it. I doubt that the wiki's guidelines have changed much since when I was active, but still you might want to (proof)read it again and add/remove the needed items. Consider it a gift. :p My signature is NOT short! 14:05, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The Path to become an Admin! I was just wondering, how do one become an admin? Uh... I always forgot to sign I need more dark power! 13:42, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I forget sometimes, too. It's really annoying. About Administratorship (is that a word?) I don't think we have a set rule on how to become an admin. Contribute to the wiki consistently and in a positive way is about the only guideline. Generally, knowing how to edit wiki text is another. I think you've done both. Right? Also, bug me or one of the other admins about it. Which you've also done. :All right. I've gone and given you preliminary administrator powers. This lets you delete pages and (I think) block users. Keep up the good work, and in another month I'll promote you to full admin, which allows you to add other admins too. --Anobi 18:08, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::You won't forget to sign if you use a funny signature - like mine! My signature is NOT short! Yeah! ::Ahem. The only way to become on administrator is to get those from someone else. (Thanks, cap!) Just like a vampire. But, the privilege of being bitten is usually decided by election on bigger wikis. Thing is, being an admin isn't just a privilege, it is also a responsibility, and community expects you to do the job properly. It isn't that much of a chore on a wiki like this, as I can attest, but still, it isn't usually something you can just ask for, it is something the community decides it has a need for. It is less of a question "sure, why not" and more of "hey, do we need another admin guy?" ::No offense to both of you, really. Back when I promoted Anobi the wiki was mostly dead, so election was out of question. Even now it doesn't have that many users. Besides, since I'm in "mostly inactive" status I can only say this as an advisor, not as an admin. If Anobi thinks you are good for this, so be it. Anyway, as long as she doesn't promote you to bureaucrats, she has all the wooden stakes. :D My signature is NOT short! 07:28, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ::First and foremost, oh wow thanks Anobi! Never thought I could become an admin ^^. Second, lol Flia I like this signature (yeah it's not funny) because it's related to Vergil/Nelo Angelo, my favourite character. Maybe you could come out with some suggestions? Related with Vergil and funny would be great. And finally, I would do my best as an admin! I need more dark power! 08:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::No offense taken, but really, I am the only admin on regularly anymore. Another regular admin wouldn't be a bad thing. It's lonely at the top, and I might be getting a teensy bit big for my britches... Maybe. --Anobi 18:13, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh really? I think I'm the only one user in the Eastern Hemisphere that's online regularly lol. And by the way, since we're on the totally opposite side of the world, you could monitor the wiki in the morning and early afternoon, while I take the late afternoon and night (midnight/very early in the morning in your country). I will come take a look here sometimes even though I'm busy with my work, so don't worry ^_^. --I need more dark power! 03:44, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Blog or User Page? Probably like a lot of people here, I've created my own DMC-world alter ego, a very detailed character. I want to put it up here, but do you think I should blog it or make it a user page like your game is on? ^,...,^ 20:51, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say that's something for a blog post or even your main user page. Putting it in a blog is probably the best way to encourage people to discuss it. Casual users feel less intimidated by blog posts than created pages, and are more likely to make comments. Putting it on your user page makes it front-and-center for anyone who wants to get to know you better. --Anobi 18:11, May 22, 2012 (UTC :Thankies for the advice. From now on I shall call you Ane-sama! (Big sister in Japanese.) That is, if you don't mind... Anyways, I look forward to seeing your comments. n.n ^,...,^ 18:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't mind at all, though it'd be hilarious if you were actually older than me. Hehe! --Anobi 04:57, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll be 22 in September. ^,...,^ 05:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The flow of time is preserved! I just turned 26. --Anobi 05:06, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Sweet, happy birthday. ^,...,^ 05:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Bitmap images? I was wondering, why this wiki doesn't support bitmap images since they got have the highest quality?--I need more dark power! 15:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :That is a Wikia-wide thing that we have no control over. We can only support what the host does. --Anobi 17:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::That, and the fact that BMP is rarely used on the internet. It tends to weight a ton, since it is a completely uncompressed format. If you worry about quality, use PNG, it is too a lossless format. My signature is NOT short! 19:51, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Oops, grammar error... Ya PNG, I learned that PNG is the second best image format compare to BMP from my ICT course in my college. The things I learned can seriously apply to this wiki ^_^. --I need more dark power! 08:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Greetings and some other stuff Thanks for the courtesy, but, really, I didn't do this because I wanted to grab your attention. :P I suddenly got the urge to edit for a bit that's all. This happened before, will happen again. You can bother me with wiki questions at any time though, just so you know. Something I was meaning to ask you for some time: you changed the text background from white to gray - what for? If you wanted to match the background's color, I still have the original pic, with white background, so I can upload it if you'd like. I kinda would. Universally gray looks strange. P.S.: You completely disappeared from Steam lately. Something came up? It is just that, y'know, I still have that Portal room to go through. %) My signature is NOT short! 20:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I've been meaning to ask, what is Steam? Sorry if this is out of place... ^,...,^ 20:12, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Valve's digital distribution service. At its base at least. It has most of the features of a (voice)chat too, so we use it to contact each other. My signature is NOT short! 20:16, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh okay. Um, what's the URL? ^,...,^ 20:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::http://store.steampowered.com/, but you have to download their client for most of the features. It is kinda neat service though. My signature is NOT short! 20:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thankies. n.n ^,...,^ 20:30, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :I just changed the background to grey because black on white is a stark contrast that sometimes hurts my eyes after staring at it for any length of time. Using a lighter shade of grey seems to help alleviate that problem, and is otherwise barely noticable. If you want to go back to white, there's nothing stopping you, and I doubt I'd feel any sort of urgency to change it again. --Anobi 22:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Title images You could've just asked me! Here and here, already added both to the articles. I'm afraid this is as clear as we'll get. DMC3 title pops up as is, and DMC4's flashes and reveals "Press any button" before background clears up. My signature is NOT short! 12:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet! Thank you! --Anobi 07:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) : Delete this please? Hey could you delete this pic for me? I hadn't realized it was already posted, http://devilmaycry.wikia.com/wiki/File:Poison.png Thanks! MochiMustache 21:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :Done and done! And none too soon, either. Dayam, she is ugly. --Anobi 22:10, June 7, 2012 (UTC)